Gordo
by EvErYoNeChAnGeS
Summary: This is an AU story. It’s during their high school years, and Lizzie, and Kate have become best friends again. Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda are friends, but not best friends.This was actually a story inspired by a true event, so I hope you like.


Gordo  
  
I watched you walk past me. A smile on your face as you glanced my way. My insides churned with sheer happiness while I grinned back at you. The 4th period bell rang as I followed my friends into class. Thoughts of you ran through my mind.  
  
Next day, I was talking to my friends by the wall where I normally saw you when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned around and there you were, watching me like a hawk watches its prey. As if I was in a trance I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. My mission is to get you to like me, and hopefully we could go out .The ringing of the bell and you nearly running into the pole snapped us both back into reality as we headed in our separate directions.  
  
Next day I didn't see you walk by like I usually did. I just assumed that I had missed you, or you weren't at school that day. The lunch bell rang as I walked in a hurry to my locker, dropping off my things. I stalked to the snack line in the cafeteria, looking around for my friend Kate. I scanned the line and finally I found her. She was with Parker, your ex-girlfriend from 8th grade and someone who was now your flirting buddy. I couldn't stand her.  
  
She was pretty despite what she may have believed, but there was something about her that just made me want to hit her. Maybe it was the fact that she acted more like she was 12 instead of 14. Or that she talked behind people's back. Or maybe the real reason was because she went out with you and if she wanted to, she could probably go out with you now.  
  
Anyways, she had decided to stick with Kate and me during lunch. I silently groaned and gave Kate a look as if to say, why-the-hell-is-she-with-us? She gave me one back as if to say I-don't- know- she- just-followed.  
  
"Where's your friend?" I asked Parker looking around, praying that her friend would be around somewhere. Her friend who I was referring to was Erika. I known her since I was 3 years old but when I moved we never kept in touch. We reunited back here at school, (Hillridge High School), but we were on a hi-bye basis. Normally whenever you saw Parker, you saw Erika and vice versa. Parker shrugged her shoulders. Damn.  
  
We walked past Danny, a junior who I thought was one of the finest boys in school. Him and me made eye contact as we walked by him and his crew. As we neared the cafeteria again, Kate decided to lean up against the wall and eat her ice cream. I looked at the doors, and that's when I saw you. What you were wearing is a blurred image in my head, but only thing I distinctly remember is your brown shirt.  
  
"There goes my friend," I told Kate. She just smiled.  
  
"I need to talk to him," she gave me a knowing look.  
  
Parker just stood there clueless. "What? Talk to him about what?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing, " Kate and I both smiled.  
  
"Do you like Gordo?" I found the need to ask Parker.  
  
"No, not anymore." She told me. The whole time, she kept looking away and smiling.  
  
"You're lying." I told her.  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't like him."  
  
"If you didn't, you wouldn't be smiling."  
  
"What? I always smile. Don't I always smile Kate?" She looked at Kate.  
  
"Sometimes," Kate answered.  
  
"Anyways, ya'll tell me what ya'll are talking about?" she changed the subject. Kate and I shook our heads no.  
  
"What, you like Gordo?" she looked at me. I couldn't lie, it was written all over my face.  
  
"Really? Let's go tell him."  
  
Kate laughed, as my eyes got ten times bigger. "No, let's not. Besides if he liked me, I'm sure he would've told me."  
  
"Not really," Kate said. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
They walked ahead of me towards the double doors leading to the 9th grade annex building. You were inside the annex. I followed Kate and Parker until they got to the annex entrance doors. Suddenly, I got nervous, and even though it was less than 50 degrees outside, I started sweating and getting more nervous by the minute. I thought that would stop them from going in to see you. I was wrong. So instead I leaned against a pole, in the cold, all because I didn't want to see the look on your face when they told you my secret.  
  
Minutes later, I looked at the doors by the other entrance only to find you looking back at me. You peeked at me three times before deciding to come back inside. Within minutes, you came running out straight to me and said, "Why are you standing outside?"  
  
I looked at Kate and Parker giggling as they watched you come to me. I smiled, "I don't know. Did they say anything to you?"  
  
"No." you jogged back inside. Part of me wanted to go back with you, but another part told myself to stay here. I listened to the dumb part. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I walked inside. I found Kate and Parker. Eventually I got Kate to tell me what happened. Nothing really happened except when they asked if you liked me, you didn't answer.  
  
Next day, you walked by and gave me one of your drop-dead gorgeous smiles in the morning. When I normally saw you, I had to go back to my locker to get a book for my friend. I quickly pointed to the locker, gave her the combination and tried to quickly catch up with you. Finally I did, I guess because of the clicking of my two-inch heel sandals, you looked me in the eye and gave me another one of your smiles until I walked to my friends. I was on Cloud 9.  
  
At home, I gathered up all my courage and called you for the 2nd time that week. The first time was a friendly conversation and was kind of boring. This time, I had a mission.  
  
"Hello?" Your mother answered.  
  
"Can I speak to Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"Who's calling?"  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Okay, hold on."  
  
I patiently waited for you to pick up. In the background I could hear your mother tell you something about lights and to hurry up.  
  
"Hello?" you finally answered.  
  
"Hey. I just called to ask if you liked me." I blurted fast.  
  
"Hold up. Who is this?" you questioned confused. Oh yeah, I didn't take into consideration that you didn't know who I was.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Ohh. Hold on, okay?"  
  
"Yeah?" I answered. I could hear your footsteps, either you were going upstairs, or downstairs or just another room, either way you ran to your destination.  
  
"Okay, now you're going to have to speak a little bit more clearer." You instructed me.  
  
"I .just.called.to.ask.if.you.liked.me." I replied.  
  
Pause.  
  
"I have a girlfriend." You answered.  
  
"O-Kay.but you still didn't answer my question." I continued.  
  
"Maybe." You answered.  
  
"Maybe?" I repeated surprised. "It's a yes or no question. I mean, either you do or you don't. I'm not gonna get mad."  
  
"Maybe." You repeated.  
  
"Well, to me, maybe means yes."  
  
"Maybe." You said for the third time.  
  
Your mother said something to you in the background. "Hold on, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
All I could hear was your mom telling you to get off the phone. "Mom, can I do it in two minutes. please.man."  
  
"I gotta go." You told me.  
  
"Okay but just answer me real fast."  
  
"I gotta go," you laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'm taking it as a yes."  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Okay I'm taking it as a yes," I repeated.  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye," you hung up.  
  
I still didn't know your answer, nor did I know what to think. All I knew was that I felt like I was in heaven.  
  
The next day you waved at me, and for that entire day, the way you looked at me and the fact that you said, "Hey" first, I began to think that you liked me. I began to tell my friends about you and ask for their opinion. Everyone told me they thought you liked me, even three of my guy friends.  
  
The 2nd period bell rang so I waited patiently by the door for Kate. She wrote me a note, talking about her boyfriend Ethan and told me that she was going to go home because she was sick. My whole day went great. Tiffany (a friend of mine) cussed out Nicole (a two-faced EX friend of mine), and for the first time I understood science.  
  
As I stepped in the door, the phone rang. I threw my stuff down and ran to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me Kate."  
  
We started talking about her situation with Ethan, and this one girl named Erica, and eventually we started talking about Gordo.  
  
"Parker told me that she was talking to him and somehow your name popped up and he said that he didn't like you in that way and that he didn't want to hurt your feelings. And he doesn't have a girlfriend." were the exact words from her mouth.  
  
I didn't know what to feel. A part of me wanted to be angry, because you lied, but another part of me was hurt because he 'just wanted to be friends.' So I tried my best to stay numb. After realizing that Kate didn't want to, I decided to call you myself to find out if it was true.  
  
"Can I speak to Gordo?"  
  
"This is him."  
  
"Hey, this is Lizzie."  
  
"What's up?" you greeted.  
  
"I just called because I heard that you only liked me as a friend and you didn't want to hurt my feelings, is that true?"  
  
"Yes." You answered.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Oh." I said. "I guess I'll let you go."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." You hung up.  
  
I don't know what I expected but for some reason I didn't expect you to say yes. I decided to go to bed so that hopefully I wouldn't have to think about it.  
  
Now things seem kind of different. Whenever I walk by, you smile. We still talk to each other, and you still stare. Yet, something's different. It's more like we're better off being friends. All I can think about is my new mission; to get over you. It might seem impossible now, but I know soon enough it'll be possible. 


End file.
